


It Started With A Lie

by CaptainSwanStories



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanStories/pseuds/CaptainSwanStories
Summary: Killian Jones, one of the most famous actors was kissing me, Emma Swan, in a hotel room. I could hardly believe it. I could hardly believe that we'd fallen for each other. He kissed me slowly but with passion as he lowered me down on the bed. But even crazier was what happened next. Killian and I ended up in the middle of a murder investigation.'Where did this go wrong? How did we get here?' he said desperately as he buried his face in his hands. A police officer walked towards us and I felt my heartbeat rising. How did we get here? I'll tell you. It all started with a lie.





	1. Seniors

Killian Jones, one of the most famous actors was kissing me in a hotel room. I could hardly believe it. I could hardly believe that we'd fallen for each other. He kissed me slowly but with passion as he lowered me down on the bed. But even crazier was what happened next. Killian and I ended up in the middle of a murder investigation.

'Where did this go wrong? How did we get here?' he said desperately as he buried his face in his hands. A police officer walked towards us and I felt my heartbeat rising. How did we get here? I'll tell you. It all started with a lie.

_ Police station _

'Emma, you're here to help us figure out why the victim was murdered' the detective said in a strict tone when we sat down. 'I need you to tell me everything you know.'

I sighed. 'It all began at the start of my Senior year. Killian Jones was coming to Storybrooke to cast his new TV co-star. I was determined to be the one he picked...'

_ Flashback _

'Have you heard about Killian's new TV show?' Mulan asked while she was standing in the hallway with her group of friends, including Regina.

'I heard it's gonna be super personal. We will get to know the real him!' Tink exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ariel giggled. 'How personal? Will it help me make him my husband?'

'I can't believe he went to school here and we missed him by four years!' Belle said in disbelief

That's where I came in. I entered the school and heard everyone talking about this famous new TV show. Of course, I knew everything about it. I saw my best friend Ruby walking closer to me. When she noticed me she ran towards me and embraced me. 'Emma! Everyone is making a plan of action to get into Killian's TV show. We need to annihilate the competition!'

Regina and her group of friends turned around. She rolled her eyes and smacked her hand against her forehead. Ruby didn't seem to notice and continued her fangirling. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through Instagram. 'Have you seen what he posted this morning?' she asked, but she already showed me the pictures. 'Guys, I need some help! How should my hair be for my new show? THANKS, LOVE Y'ALL!' she read out loud. 'I'm obsessed with his long hair!' I said as I scrolled through the pictures once again. Ruby laughed. 'We can tell him at the casting party on Friday. Have you seen it? He is hosting a meet and greet to recruit a new co-star for his show!'

Regina coughed to get our attention. 'Guess you two didn't see Killian's latest announcement. They are only looking for  _COUPLES_  to audition.'

'Wait? What!' we said in unison. 'Can pizza count as my boyfriend?' Ruby asked with a faint smile on her face.

Regina laughed as she turned herself to her friends again. 'Milah has already told me she'll do whatever it takes to get us on that show' she told them as they walked away towards their classroom.

'Isn't it bad enough to be 18 and single?' I said disappointedly. 'There goes our shot at stardom.'

Ruby turned around and smiled. 'Not if you can take Neal to that party! You could finally start dating your real-life crush while ALSO being on a TV show with your fantasy crush.'

'Ruby, keep your voice down please!' I hissed.

That's where Neal came in. The guy I'd secretly swooned over my whole life. My neighbor, my classmate, and my friend. It just made sense to fall for him. He was the person who...

'He's coming right at you' Ruby whispered before Neal stood next to me. I turned around and faced him. 'Neal!'

'Emma! I missed you while you were in Boston for your summer internship.'

I heard Ruby laughing behind me. 'I bet you did'

'You look amazing!' he added with a genuine smile on his lips.

'Mmmm, the nights were long without her, am I right?' Ruby continued.

'Is Ruby....?' Neal started

'High fever' I added

He smiled as he grabbed my shoulder. 'I gotta run to my next class, but will you be at Killian's casting party? There's something important I wanna talk to you about.'

I felt my heart fluttering. 'If it's so important, why can't you tell me now?'

'I... kind of want to talk about it alone' he stammered, clearly being uncomfortable but eventually he walked away.

'He totally wants you. It's so obvious!' Ruby exclaimed. 'So you are gonna tell him how you feel at the party?'

I nodded in agreement. 'Definitely. It's finally time to tell Neal how I feel! Together, maybe we'll be chosen for Killian's show'

'Then we have four days to work on our plan of action! And two minutes to go to our next class!' she said as we both started to run to our classroom. When I entered the room I noticed Regina standing next to the entrance. I tried to walk by as casual as possible, but I failed when we bumped into each other.

'Can't you watch where you're walking? You're so clumsy!' Regina sneered.

My Guidance Counselor said to stay uninvolved with Regina and I wish I'd listen to her.

'Real original to call me clumsy, but I guess you would need brains to come up with something better' I said as I walked to the last empty seat. She gave me a dead look, but deep inside I felt awesome for finally sneering back at her.

'Seniors! How's it feel to hear that?' mister Archie said as he walked in. 'You know, you're only gonna be called 'Seniors' twice more in your life and the third time won't be flattering. Although it will get you cheap movie tickets.'

The class sighed. Mister Archie was one of my favorite teachers, but he loved talking and could babble for hours about the same stupid subject.

'Alright then! This year I had a new idea for your Senior presentations. As we all know, Killian Jones is coming here to recruit for his new TV show. The show is all about where he came from, so I thought it'd be fun to do something about where  _WE_  came from!'

_ Police station _

'And with those words, I felt the nerves creeping up inside of me' I said to the detective.

The detective raised his eyebrow. 'Why were you so nervous about a Genealogy Project, miss Swan?'

'My dad died in a car accident when I was a baby and my mom refused to tell me anything about our family history. You see, my genealogy may have caused the victim's death... But for that to make sense, I have to get Killian into the story first.'


	2. Lie

_ Flashback _

'Ruby you have to help me. I'm revealing a decade's worth of feelings to Neal tonight. What if I clam up? What if I make a fool of myself? What if...' I rattled as Ruby looked through my clothes.

'Shh, I'm here to help you out. You just need to walk in there feeling great and I brought just the right thing'

She grabbed her bag and pulled out a beautiful black dress with golden details and white wedges. The dress was short but sexy and had a sexy opening just below the breasts. It was something I would never wear, but it seemed perfect for this evening. 'Try it on!' she said as she pushed the dress into my hands. I took it from her and quickly changed my clothes. I always liked casual clothes, but I had never felt this sexy before.

'Ruby, you're the best. I feel great!

She smiled as she looked at every detail. 'You look great too! See, you just needed a little confidence boost.'

'I'm so ready to slay this party!' I have never been a party animal, but everything felt good and for the first time, I was really looking forward to a party. We spent the rest of the day picking out an outfit for Ruby. At the beginning of the evening, it was finally time to go to the casting party. Once we arrived there it was already crowded with people. Ruby and I were just focusing on one thing: finding Neal. We strolled through the big garden where the party was hosted when suddenly Ruby grabbed my arm. 

'Target acquired' she whispered. Neal stood there. Surrounded by a lot of girls, laughing hard and talking a lot.

Ruby grabbed my arm more firmly. 'Okay, so you tell Neal you're madly in love with him... He sweeps you into an epic embrace... Then Killian Jones notices and picks you both for the show!'

I nodded slowly. The plan had sounded way better when we first talked about it. I looked around the garden. 'Where is Killian though?'

Out of a sudden, a huge black Jeep with blinded windows arrived at the party. Of course, Killian was the one who came out of the car and walked casually towards the party.

'OMG, THERE HE IS!' some girls shouted in unison.

'Holy...' Ruby whispered in disbelief

'Killian's arrived. Security, standby in the meet and greet area' his bodyguard said through a walkie-talkie while the other security guy was trying to keep all the girls in position. I expected him to be surrounded by girls, but this overwhelmed me. A line of couples was forming and I started to panic when the security told us that Killian was only gonna be there for  _15 minutes_.

Ruby seemed to be shocked as well. 'Since when is everyone in a relationship?!'

'15 minutes?! Ruby, we don't have much time!'

Ruby looked confused. 'But Em, you said your goal was to tell Neal how you feel. If you talk to him, you might not have time to meet Killian.'

I really didn't know what to do. 'But the guard said the line is couples only!'

Ruby thought for a minute. 'We could pretend that we are dating? Or you could always just get in line by yourself.'

I sighed. 'It's time for Neal to find out about my feelings.'

Ruby smiled proudly. 'That's the spirit girl! Let's go talk to Neal!'

'I'm so ready for this!' I said as excited as possible. I was dying on the inside but I couldn't show her how I really felt.

She laughed hard. 'I bet. You've been suppressing your feelings for Neal a whole decade'

'I just need to figure out what to say.'

She wrapped her arms around me and took me in a firm embrace. 'Neal is your oldest friend. The right words will come.'

'You're right. Thanks, Ruby'. I took a deep breath and fixed my hair before I turned around to go to Neal. I felt my knees become weaker and weaker when I walked closer to him.

'Neal, can I talk to you?'

'Emma, you're here! I think I'm supposed to be holding this spot, but... You're more important than that' he said while he stepped out of the line for Killian.

'I'm so glad you made it' he said shyly.

'Same' I whispered as I tried to avoid his gaze.

'I'm so glad we're both here, you know. We've known each other for so long and now we're Seniors and everything is about how different our lives will be by next year. It's going to be hard, not seeing you every day.'

This was my shot. 'Neal, there is something I've been wanting to tell you... well, for a while, really.' I recognized the confused look on his face. 'And I know that if I don't do it now, I'm going to regret it forever...' I continued, but I got interrupted. Regina ran over to Neal and kissed him passionately.

'Neal! I was the last person who got to meet Killian and I think he's gonna choose us for his show!' she yelled.

I was shocked by all the feelings and new information I just received. 'Wha... what's...' I stammered.

Regina turned around and folded her arms in front of her. 'Back off from my boyfriend, will you?'

'Boyfriend?' I tried to ask, my face as straight as possible.

'I didn't want you to find out like this' Neal tried.

I sighed and Regina clearly noticed my disappointment. 'What's wrong, Emma? Didn't know Neal and I started dating this summer?'

I didn't want to give her this victory so I tried to hide the fact that I was shocked and disappointed. 'What? No... nothing's wrong. In fact, I'm great. Everything is great.'

'You sure?' Regina said loudly. People seemed to get curious and started to surround our conversation.

'Regina, come on. You don't need to intimidate her' Neal tried to calm her down.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Aw, but she makes it so easy. She's just so pitifully single.'

At that moment I was filled with anger and about to explode. 'I... I'm dating someone' I blurted out.

Regina sniffed. 'Oh yeah? Who?'

_Remember that harmless lie I told you about? The one that started this whole mess? Well, this is it..._

'I'm dating Killian Jones' I said as I crossed my arms in front of me.

Regina was shocked at first but recovered herself quickly. 'Killian Jones? Then why didn't he talk to you at all tonight?'

I started to get a bit more comfortable in this lie. 'In case you couldn't tell, he was a little busy tonight with his show.'

People started to laugh, including Regina. 'Oh yeah? Prove it!'

 

_ Police station _

'So you claimed you were dating Killian Jones in front of your entire class?' the detective asked doubtfully.

I nodded. 'That was the lie that started everything.'

'Are you saying the victim would still be alive if you hadn't told that lie?'

'Maybe, yeah. Meeting Killian made all the secrets come out.' 


	3. Secret

_ Flashback _

Neal and Regina were standing in the hall of the school next to Neal's locker. I stood across the hall with Ruby and looked at the couple. My thoughts were disturbed, however, by some girls that passed by.

'That's the girl who's dating Killian Jones! Do you believe her?' I heard one of the girls asking.

I sighed as I turned to Ruby again. 'It's not even 9 and today is already a disaster. Can it get any worse?'

I turned around and right at that moment Regina kissed Neal. Ruby giggled. 'Well, that answered your question.'

Ruby noticed my sad mood and grabbed my shoulder. 'I'd put money on it that they don't make it to Fall Dance.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'I just don't get why he's dating her. How can he not see right through her?'

'Probably because she is pretty and popular and gets what she wants?'

I rolled my eyes at that although I knew she was right. 'Does she really like him? Or is she still trying to get back at me for last year...' 

_ Police station _

'Why was Regina so malicious toward you?' the detective asked.

I hesitated for a moment but decided to tell it anyway. 'Regina and I actually used to be best friends, but it always felt like she was competing with me. I thought Regina had it all. Cool clothes, a big house, both her parents...' I paused for a moment, but the detective looked doubtfully so I continued 'So I never understood why she'd have any reason to be jealous of ME. Until one day, last year...'

_ Flashback _

We were at her house, talking about what we wanted to do after high school.

'I'm only applying to Ivies. Yale and Harvard told me they're holding a spot for me.' Regina said.

I was shocked and amazed, but I trusted her. 'Before you even applied? That's amazing, Regina! You're the first person I know who got that!'

She smiled as she walked towards me. 'I still can't believe you got a perfect score on your SAT. I mean, congrats and all. It's just a little nerdy'

It was like she couldn't handle that I'd done better than her at something. Her comment hurt me, but I decided to give her some space.

'Do you mind if I grab a snack from your kitchen?'

Regina shrugged her shoulders. 'Go for it'

So I walked downstairs. I didn't mean to overhear her mom and dad talking.

'Honey, what are we gonna do if she doesn't get in anywhere again?' I heard Mrs. Mills saying. 'We got lucky that Storybrooke High let her in after we made that big donation, but it'll be harder to buy her way into college.'

I was shocked. Regina bought her way into Storybrooke High?! I should have just stayed in her room, pretending things were fine.

'What are you doing?' I heard Regina behind me.

_ Police station _

'I didn't tell anyone what I'd heard. But that didn't matter. She hated that I knew one way she wasn't better than me. From then on, Regina was set on making my life miserable...'

_ Flashback _

I sat in the classroom and was ready to take notes. I was always a diligent student and although my day was already bad, I didn't want my grades to suffer.

'Emma, how did you and Killian meet? Are you gonna be on his TV show?' Belle asked.

'Was it love at first sight or did you guys bond over Storybrooke High?' Tink added

Regina rolled her eyes while she walked into the classroom. 'IF they're even in love at all. We'll find out if Emma's lying about Killian on Wednesday.'

'What do you mean?'

Right at that moment, Mr. Archie walked into the classroom as well. 'Class, I have some exciting news! Regina Mills came up with the amazing idea for our Genealogy Project. Thanks to her parents' generosity, the Senior class will be going to Los Angeles on Wednesday!'

Regina looked at me and smiled. 'And tell them the best part!' she exclaimed enthusiastically.

'Ah, yes!' Mr. Archie continued. 'We'll be exploring the Family History Museum to learn about the generations of immigrants who are our ancestors.'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'I meant the OTHER best part' she said annoyed, but she was too excited to wait any longer. 'We're staying at the same hotel Killian Jones is staying at to film his TV show!'

The whole class started to yell with excitement and me... I wanted to disappear.

'Alright, now let's settle down' Mr. Archie continued, but Regina interrupted him.

'Oh Mr. Archie, one more thing. Since Emma is dating Killian, could she have him greet us when we arrive?'

Mr. Archie nodded in agreement. 'I must admit, I'd love to see Killian again. It's been a couple of years since he was in my class and he's so famous now! Emma, what do you think?'

Killian Jones meeting us. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but I didn't want to give this victory to Regina. 'Why don't you ask him Regina, since you're so excited? I don't like using his fame to ask for favors.'

Regina rolled her eyes once again. 'That's thoughtful of you, Emma. I'm sure I can arrange something.'

And from that moment on I knew I was in big trouble. I felt miserable and after class, I walked into the lunch area and I felt more defeated than ever. 

'There you are, Pinocchio!' Ruby said with a smile. 'What do you think you're doing?' she whispered while I came closer to her.

'So you heard about the field trip...'

'Everyone's talking about it, Emma. And knowing Regina, she won't rest until Killian is holding a personal welcome flag for us. What are you gonna do?'

I sighed, maybe there was a chance. 'I'll catch him first and tell him the truth. I've gotta get some space to prepare. I'll be back after lunch.'

'Good luck, dude' Ruby said with a genuine smile on her face.

Just when I thought I couldn't get in bigger trouble I found out that I was completely wrong. When I walked past the cars in the parking lot I was blinded by flashes. 'What the...'

'Emma! You're Emma, right?' the photographer asked.

'How do you know my...' I tried to ask in shock, but he interrupted me. 'I'm Leroy, the head reporter for Hollywood News. I'd like to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Killian Jones.'

Regina appeared behind Leroy. Of course, she was the one behind all this. 'Leroy is a friend of my father's. I just knew that he had to interview about this story.'

'So it's true - you're dating Killian Jones?' Leroy asked while he continued to take pictures.   

I noticed Regina's evil face behind Leroy and I decided to own this lie. I was too far in it to get back anyway.

'Yes. Yes, I am.'


	4. Meeting

_ Flashback _

Later that night I was about to go to sleep when Ruby called me.

'What's up?'

'Emma? Oh thank god, you're okay!'

Her worried response surprised me. 'What are you talking about?'

'You haven't seen it yet? It's everywhere, Emma. Turn on your TV right now! You and Killian are literally a trending topic!'

'What?'

'Oh Em... How did this get out?'

I sighed. 'I might have sort of maybe let it slip to a reporter...'

'A re-what?!' Ruby exclaimed in surprise

'Hold on, I'm turning on the news' I said as I walked toward my TV. 

'Breaking news! Man dime Killian Jones is making headlines for the second time this wake! LA's hot guy is not a bachelor anymore. But... who is the lucky lady? Emma Swan from Storybrooke, Maine. Killian's hometown' the newsreader said when one of my most horrible pictures appeared on the screen. 'Details about their relationship are unfolding now. How'd they met? How long have they been together? We've got the answers you want, just after this commercial break!'

'Ugh, they chose the worst pic of me!'

Ruby sighed. 'THAT was your biggest takeaway? This has gone too far, Emma. You have to come clean to everyone... Starting with Regina.'

I knew she was right. 'You're right, Rub. I have to rip off this band-aid.'

'Good luck, babe. You got this'

I ended the call and started to panic. I went to my text screen and started to type my message to Regina.

_'Hey Regina! Lying about dating someone is pretty hilariously stupid, so I think you'll find it SUPER funny that I made everything about Killian up.'_

I sighed. 'No that's not it...' but before I could change my message my phone started ringing.

'Ruby, I hope you're calling back with ideas because this is NOT going well.'

'Uh... is this Emma Swan?' I heard a male voice

'Yes...'

'I could've waited until after the commercial break but the suspense was totally killing me.' he said

I was in shock. 'Is this who I think it is?'

'Your boyfriend? Killian Jones?' 

Shame crept over me as I felt my cheeks flushing red. 'A..about that... I can explain'

'Sounds like a better story in person' he answered kindly. 'I heard Storybrooke High is sending you guys to LA for your Senior projects'

'Wait, YOU heard that?' I asked confused

He chuckled. 'What? I get alumni emails. Mr. Archie seemed VERY excited about the whole thing.'

'I take it Mr. Archie hasn't changed since you had him as your teacher'

'Sure sounds that way. You guys are staying at the same hotel I'm at, right?'

'Yeah...'

'If you can get there early, I'll help you make a game plan. I gotta get back on set but I'll see you tomorrow before your class gets here.'

That was when I became even more confused. 'Wait...' but he ended the call. 

Wednesday morning was absolutely horrible. The nerves were killing me and the time passed by very slow. I went through my texts and noticed a message from Ruby about what to wear. We ended up sharing some tips and I decided to wear ripped jeans, a beautiful dark top with white flowers and my black heels. 

When I arrived at the bus I tried to avoid everyone else and walked straight to Ruby. 'You don't have a plan yet?'

'Can't say that I do have one...'

And right when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Neal came by. 'Are you guys excited for LA?'

'Definitely. I love the city!'

He smiled as he scratched nervously behind his ear. 'Yeah, that and you get to see your... um, Killian, right?'

'Killian? Yeah, I'm excited to see him again'. It wasn't completely a lie. I was excited to see him, but it was actually just the first time.  

'Neal, can you come over here?' Regina yelled

The three of us turned around to look at her, while Neal scratched behind his ear. 'Duty calls. I guess I see you later.'

Ruby looked doubtfully to Neal who continued his way towards Regina before she turned around to face me again. 'Is it just me or did Neal seem bummed about you fake-dating Killian?'

I crossed my arms in front of me. 'Whatever. He's lost his chance. Got my eyes on a new prize now' I said as I started to giggle which caused Ruby to roll her eyes.

'Still. Maybe thinking they'd last until Fall Dance was generous.'

'Alright, everyone, onto the bus! We're outta here any minute now!' Mr. Archie yelled.

Everyone did as they were told and I started to panic. 'The bus is leaving now? Killian told me to get there early! He and I have to figure out a game plan. Now, what am I gonna do?'

'I guess he just has to wait...' Ruby said before we entered the bus as well.

'Nervous, Emma?' Regina asked before I took a seat. 

The drive to Los Angeles wasn't long, but thanks to my nerves it felt like we were on the bus for hours. After an hour we arrived at the Disston hotel. We waited in the lobby while Mr. Archie was checking us in.

'Where is he? Didn't you say he'd be here waiting for us?' Ruby whispered.

'I don't know! He does think I'll be arriving alone...' I hissed back.

In the meantime, Mr. Archie walked to the hotel clerk. 'I've got 33 rooms booked under Archie'

The hotel clerk looked doubtfully as she checked the system. 'Um, I'm only seeing you down for 32 rooms.'

'That must be a mistake. I booked 33 rooms'

'Actually, I had the reservation edited' a male voice came from a distance. It was him. Killian Jones.

'I hope nobody minds.' he added with a smile. 'I need to talk to someone in the group'

Regina's jaw dropped to the ground, including Ruby's and my own.

'Killian! So good to see you again!' Mr. Archie said as he patted Killian's back. 'But what do you mean?'

'I've been waiting here for one of your students. She and I are supposed to catch up. Alone.'

'That's a weird way to talk about someone you're dating...' I heard Belle whisper behind me.

'Maybe that's how you talk about someone you're NOT dating. Maybe Emma has some explaining to do.' Regina sneered.

'Emma? Wanna come with me?' sounded his angelic voice.

I followed him while I heard the rest of the group whispering.

_ Police station _

 'Are you still with me, Detective? Because here's where things get interesting.' He nodded. I crossed my arms in front of me before I continued. 'I was following Killian Jones to his hotel room. And with that first step, the lies defining my life began to unravel.' 


	5. Threats

_Police Station_

'So, seeing Killian alone, eh? Were you nervous?' the detective asked as he scratched his chin. 

I smiled. 'This is Killian Jones we're talking about, Detective! I'd just put his entire reputation on the line! I had no idea what was gonna happen once we were alone.'

'Did you feel threatened?' he asked while he was writing down some notes in his notebook. 

'What? No, of course not! Killian didn't do anything wrong. With all due respect, Detective, I dragged  _him_  into this mess.' 

He nodded understandingly. 'What happened that first day with Killian that let you  _both_  to be at the crime scene?' 

I sighed as I tried to answer his question. 'There was a party for his TV show, with all these reporters...' 

_ Flashback _

I followed Killian to his hotel room. My hands felt clammy and I felt my heart pounding in my throat. Never before have I felt so nervous as in that moment.

'Wow...' I said as we entered his room. It was enormous and I had never seen a room as luxurious as this one. Killian turned around and looked at me. 'What? It has two floors! With a spiral staircase!' I exclaimed.

Killian rolled his eyes with a smile. 'Just wait until you see the concert hall.'

He caught me off guard for a single moment. 'A concert hall?' I stammered in disbelief.

A laugh escaped his mouth. 'Kidding... mostly. Here, come with me.'

'You know, I'm beginning to think that's your favorite thing to say to me!' I said before I followed him again. We entered a studio that was connected to his hotel room.

'Wait, is this a karaoke bar? IN your hotel room?'

He nodded. 'There is a bowling alley too. It's sick.'

My jaw dropped. 'Seriously?'

'After the show is done shooting, I might just move in.'

I shook my head in disbelief again. 'I'm sorry, did you say bowling alley?'

He quirked his eyebrow. 'You don't believe me? Here, come with me.' Killian said as he gestured to the next room.

I couldn't help but chuckle. 'It really IS your favorite thing to say to me!'  

He shrugged his shoulders but his face turned serious again. 'So, what's up with this whole us dating rumor? I've had really sweet fans tell me they wished we were dating but this is the first time someone's actually pretended they're my girlfriend.' I noticed some sort of proud tone in his voice.

'I... It was to save face in front of my EX-best friend. She's ALWAYS trying to bring me down. I saw an opportunity to stand up to her and I took it.' I explained.

He scratched his chin. 'An opportunity?'

'It'll all sound so stupid now...' I started but Killian interrupted me. 'I doubt that. Talk to me. I'm usually a pretty good listener.'

'Well, if you really don't mind...' I doubted it for a second but he nodded to support me. 

_Later that day_

'You were standing in his personal karaoke bar?!' Ruby exclaimed. 'I need to know everything! What will his TV show be about? Who's he picking to be on it? Are you gonna see him again? Does he smell like morning dew and sunshine?' she continued without taking a breath

I smiled as my cheeks flushed red. 'I could write entire books of poetry on how he smells.'

'I have this recurring dream where Killian rides up on a horse and tears off his shirt' Ruby admitted

I laughed as I shook my head. 'I have a similar one. Except he's in his underwear and riding a whale.'

Ruby quirked her eyebrow. 'Wait... what?!'

A feeling of embarrassment crept up in me. 'Just... don't ask. Anyway, we didn't talk about his TV show. I tried to keep the conversation more chill. It wasn't hard to do. It was like I'd known him my whole life...'

'Damn Emma! What if you two fell in love for real?'

I stared at my feet. 'Well... the very thought makes me lightheaded. He ended up being really cool about it. He didn't get mad. He just wanted to understand why I did it.'

She nodded understandingly. 'Well, I hope you two can figure something out. I hate to worry you, but people have been talking. Regina has made everyone believe that you were lying about Killian. And to be honest...' she doubted for a minute but continued. 'How Killian spoke to you in the lobby didn't help your case.'

I buried my face in my hands. 'Ugh... I just need to be able to keep this lie up for 24 more hours. Then it's back to Storybrooke and back to our lives. I can make it look like we broke up after that.'

Ruby smiled. 'But darling, what if you don't want to go back to our lives in Storybrooke after this?'

I scratched my head while I was thinking. 'Well, I guess that's a problem for Future Emma to deal with.'

She nodded as she looked at her watch. 'Right! Because Present Emma has to be at the Family History Museum in two minutes.

A little while later we were in the Family History Museum listening to an educator.

'LA was initially settled by 11 Mexican families, known as Los Pobladores. Emigrants from the East came in 1885, with the new Sante Fe railroad line. They hoped for a better life... but found themselves struggling to survive the Depression.' the educator explained. 'Right now you're standing in the Beckett family's garment workshop. Feel free to look around!'

I looked around as Neal approached me from behind. 'Pretty fascinating stuff, huh?' he asked.

I turned around to face him. 'Yeah. Everyone who ever came here fought so hard to be here. And we wake up every day without so much as a thought to their struggle'

Neal nodded in agreement. 'So, ready to ace the Genealogy Project?'

'Yes! I'm pretty excited actually. Any of these people could be my family. My mom's never told me anything - maybe I'll find something here.'

A smile appeared on his face. 'You've really got a knack for finding the bright side. Whoever your family is, they're pretty lucky.'

I started to rub my arm uncomfortably. I didn't know what to say, but he continued. 'Hey, so... how did you and Killian start dating? Where'd you meet?'

'Oh, uh, Killian and I met... Um, I ran into him at a movie. Like, uh... physically ran into him.' I could beat myself for the bad story I told. As if it couldn't be any worse, I changed the story into a true cliché. 'I spilled his drink all over him. Who knows why he was willing to go out with me after that!'

Neal chuckled. 'It sounds like it was a real 'hit'. Are things okay between you two? It seemed awkward at the hotel.'

'Killian and I... we are in a bit of a weird place right now.'

'Well, I... I hope things turn out happily for you, Emma.'

I observed his face and noticed there was something off with him. I just couldn't figure out what it was. He waved an awkward goodbye as I turned around to look at a beautiful painting behind me.

'You know, it doesn't add up' a familiar voice said.

I turned around and looked straight into Regina's eyes. 'Huh?'

She crossed her arms. 'Your little claim that you're with Killian. Something is off and I can smell it. I mean, he didn't even kiss you in the hotel lobby!'

I rolled my eyes. Her curiosity didn't surprise me. Regina had always been someone who wanted to know everything and did everything to find out the truth. 'You certainly are curious, Regina. We just prefer to make out in the privacy of his penthouse suite.'

The expression on her face hardened. 'If you're going to pretend you're better than me, you have to prove it.' she said as she took a step closer to me. 'Killian is throwing a big party tonight for his TV show. I want you to get us all into that party. I'll believe you're dating when I see him kiss you there.'

I quirked my eyebrow. 'And why would I help you get into his party?'

A mean laugh escaped her mouth. 'You keep a diary next to your bed. With Neal's birthday as the combo... We were friends. I figured we shared everything. So I snapped some photos of your most 'intimate' Neal entries.

My jaw dropped. 'You did what? You took pictures of my journal?!'

'You don't believe me? Here, see for yourself.' she said as she showed me the pictures on her phone.

I looked at the picture. One of the letters I wrote about Neal in my handwriting was on her screen.

_'Hey Journal, ĺ_ _ast night I could see Neal in his room from my window and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I nearly passed out. I just want to know what it'd be like to kiss him... I wonder if it makes your lips sore.'_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at the little heart I had drawn on that page. I was so in love with Neal back then.

'I wonder how the press will spin your little fantasies, especially since you're 'dating' Killian. I'll show everyone every picture I have unless you get us into that party and prove you two are dating with a kiss.' 

_Later that day_

'You want me to do WHAT?' Killian asked in disbelief.

I sighed. 'Regina is being really demanding about going to this party. Just let us all come to your party and pretend to be my boyfriend for one night?' I realized how stupid it sounds.

'Look, Swan, you seem really cool but this is tough for me too. I don't want to be seen by my fans as someone who lies. That's not me.'

'I know. I understand. I just don't know what to do.' I said as I buried my face in my hands. 'When I first told this lie, it was to stand up for myself. Just once! But it went a lot deeper than that.' The expression on his face softened a bit as I continued my explanation. 'I've been into this guy from school for my whole life and I lost him to someone who I once thought was my best friend' I tried to suppress a sob.

'Wait, seriously? I... actually knows how that feels' he said shyly.

'Oh, Killian... I'm sorry'

He sighed. 'I'll help you out tonight. What's one more night of us 'dating'? But there have to be rules to protect us both.'

I couldn't believe Killian Jones had just agreed. 'Anything!' I said too eagerly

'Okay, rule number one: neither of us is talking to reporters or paparazzi. We don't want this getting any bigger than it already is.'

I nodded in agreement. 'Agreed'

'Rule number two: no escalating the lie even further. Let's not get into details with anyone about 'our relationship' otherwise we may end up contradicting each other.'

'I agree'

'Rule number three: nothing physical. No kissing.'

'No kissing? Rules never made a party fun, Killian' I tried but the expression on his face didn't change. 'I'll make sure everything stays great.'

_Police Station_

'Did you have to break Killian's rules at this party?' the detective asked.

'Detective, this was the kind of party you only see in the movies. Fame. Fashion. Press. And my choices at it would change everything.'


End file.
